Home is wherever I'm with you
by CeeBizzle
Summary: And when she asks him about his decision to give up his beloved sleep in the mornings; Will tell her of how mornings without her had been one of the hardest things about their time apart and how he never wanted another to spend another morning without her unless he had to ( because she was his home).


Home is wherever I'm with you

A/N: This is just a little something that popped into my head while I was re-watching season 2 and there is a scene where Maggie and Mac are in the gym. How does her workout routine change now that her and Will are together? Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Home, let me come home,  
>Home is wherever I'm with you<br>Our home, yes, I am home,  
>Home is when I'm alone with you – Edward Sharpe &amp; The Magnetic Zeros<em>

It starts early one Monday morning after they had been engaged for just over a month.

Her alarm clock buzzes promptly at 5:45 AM. MacKenzie sleepily rolls out of the warm embrace of her fiancé and blindly reaches for the alarm on the bedside table to silence it. Once it's off she sits up in bed, making the arm wrapped around her land on her lap as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes. The sun was beginning to spread a warm orange glow throughout the bedroom signalling the beginning of a new day.

The first night she had spent here she had wondered how on earth Will managed to not wake up with the sunrise every morning as his lack of blinds and top floor apartment with the floor to ceiling windows just invited in all the light in the world. He had simply laughed and shrugged in reply saying that he had gotten used to it over the years and learnt to sleep through the light streaming in. Mac hadn't believed him but he was right and after a month of waking up here almost every day she was somewhat now able to sleep even with all the light.

She looked over at Will who still seemed to be dead to the world and she was glad to see that the alarm didn't wake him. He was still resting on his stomach with his face pressed into the pillow facing her and an arm slung over her lap. He had been exhausted lately. With everything happening with the Genoa lawsuit he felt like he needed to be strong for everyone, especially her, so he took on all this added stress. Still trying to be the director of morale. So she was glad he was still asleep.

Mac ran a hand through his messy hair and kissed him softly before proceeding to climb out of the bed. Just as her legs swung over the edge of the bed the arm on her lap tightened around her waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" He mumbled sleepily, the sound muffled a little by his pillow.

She chuckled and fell back into bed, snuggling back up to his warmth and faced him.

"I thought you were still sleeping"

He groaned and turned over, moving from his stomach to his side so he was facing her too. He pulls her closer and kisses her lips lightly. _Good morning._

"I woke up when I felt the bed shift" Will lifts his head slightly to glance at the bedside clock. "And it is way too for either of us to be up"

"Well you should go back to sleep. I just thought I would catch a quick workout at the gym before work today"

He groans again and wraps his arms tighter around her. "No" he says whining into her hair a bit.

She laughs and scratches the hairs on his chest a bit. "Yes" she says as if she's talking to a child. "I haven't been in weeks"

"But its nice and warm and comfortable in here. With _me_" he whispers into her ear "and I'm sure that I gave you a pretty good workout last night"

She can feel his smirk in her hair as he leans down and places a few kisses on her neck and MacKenzie blushes a little as he remembers just how much he did make her sweat last night.

"We could have a repeat performance since it's so early in the morning, if you'd like" _This man is good_.

MacKenzie is almost tempted to stay. It is so warm and so nice in this bed. And what he was doing to her neck certainly didn't hurt either but a second later she shakes her head and clears those thoughts from her mind.

No. She would not be distracted by his lips and hands (that were now roaming her half naked body).Mac had promised herself that she would go to the gym today, no matter what.

She detangles herself from him in one swift motion, (despite his protests) and jumps out the bed quickly before he can convince her otherwise.

"Kenz" He grumbles frustrated as he flops onto his back to watch her scurry about the room to get ready. "It is _way _too early for this"

Mac comes to drop a quick kiss on his pouty lips just before she heads out, ignoring his whispers of _come back to bed, I'll make it worth your while, pleeease, it's too early_.

"Not today, honey. I'll see you in the office later"

And with that she's gone leaving a grumpy Will to try and get a few more hours of sleep before work. This was not how he liked to start his mornings.

It's three weeks later and MacKenzie has been going to the gym for about 3 mornings each week before work now. And he doesn't like it.

Not that he has a problem with her wanting to work out and de-stress, he just hates that it means that on those mornings he has to wake up without her next to him. That he has to begin the day without her unusually chipper morning demeanor and the kisses that they give each other to say _good morning love_ and how those kisses usually lead to a mini morning make out session ( and on occasion some good morning sex, if time permits) and how Mac ends up scrambling out of bed when she realizes that they're running late, thus leading him to suggest a joint shower which makes them even later for work ( but he's the boss and they're getting married, so _fuck it_. They can be late).

Most of all he hates how those few days a week remind him of how empty his life has been for the past few years. How he would wake up alone with a yearning for the simple mornings he spent with her and the ache in his chest that was amplified in the late evenings and early mornings. Those few mornings a week remind him of how stupid he was for so long and how much time he wasted, not having her. Not loving her. Not spending warm, sweet mornings with her.

Those few mornings each week just served to remind him of how he had taken the long way around but he was finally home.

_She was his home._

So that is why Will McAvoy was walking into the AWM gym at 6:30 that Wednesday morning, still half asleep but determined to workout with ( or at least be in the same general vicinity) of his fiancée. And while he gets that she probably does also need her space every now and then (since it had pretty much been all Will and Mac, Mac and Will, attached at the hip since the engagement) he missed those morning with her.

And he tended to be grumpier around the office when he didn't get to wake up with her (the staff noticed).

Mac had invited him to come with her each morning but he had never really been a morning person so he usually passed. So the look of surprise/happiness on her face when she spots him coming towards her makes him smile.

She's running on the treadmill next to Sloan (whose eyes visibly widen in shock when she also sees him approaching. She didn't even know he knew where the gym was) and he can see how she has already worked up a sweat. Her hair is tied up with small tendrils sticking to her face._ She's perfect._

He comes around all the other vacant treadmills and takes the one next to Mac. It's actually relatively full with different people from the whole of AWM building. Its a decent size gym so there is enough available for everyone to be comfortable.

MacKenzie doesn't stop running when he comes up next to her but slows down the speed on her machine to a fast walk. She turned to look at him with a bright smile.

"You finally decided to join me?"

"I really did not want to start another day without you" He says nonchalantly with a shrug as he begins pressing buttons to start his treadmill.

"Aw. That's sweet" Sloan pipes up from the other side of Mac causing her to giggle.

"Yeah, yeah" Will mumbles as he starts to jog. He can already feel his body start to protest. He really hadn't done any formal exercise in years.

Yeah, he was definitely going to regret this later.

And that's how Will McAvoy ends up losing a few pounds and getting in better shape than he had been in years.

MacKenzie notices the definition in his back a few months later when he is leaning over the stove making them breakfast on a lazy Sunday morning. Will is clad only in a pair of cotton pajama pants and the sight of him makes her want to jump his bones right there.

And when she asks him about his decision to give up his beloved sleep in the mornings; Will tell her of how mornings without her had been one of the hardest things about their time apart and how he never wanted another to spend another morning without her unless he had to ( _because she was his home_).

Mac had, smiled at him with tears in her eyes telling him that he was her home too.

And how it felt _so_ good to be home after being away for far too long.


End file.
